


What the future holds

by Remnant_Time_Master



Series: Dakota's future [1]
Category: With Every Heartbeat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cancer, Dakota lives AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light At the End Of the Tunnel, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Retelling with additions, Spoilers for book, minor depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnant_Time_Master/pseuds/Remnant_Time_Master
Summary: 'With every heartbeat' tells of a beautiful romance destined to end in tragedy. A beautiful balled weaved like a quilt, telling of loss and grief but also the heart and soul of each memory that makes the journey feel so beautiful. Even if the end of the path leads to certain heartbreak.But imagine for a moment that, though the world can be cruel enough to dangle your hopes and dreams right in front of you with no intention of releasing them, imagine that life gave you that chance. That one chance to live a life worth all that pain for.This is the story of Lucy and Dakota. Loving each other with every heartbeat.
Relationships: Amy/Heather, Female MC/Dakota Winchester
Series: Dakota's future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pixelberry - Choices Game App/Visual Novels Fic Faves





	1. Prologue

June 2020.

The whole school gathered under a brilliant June sky, the summer heat, and gentle breeze the perfect weather for the school year's final celebration. Hence why all of the senior students loudly celebrated their graduation as they poured out of the seats into a cheering mob. The atmosphere energized with excitement and success at having vanquished high school and its mind-numbing exams. With only snippets of conversation between the cheers and yells signaling the end of their high-school era.

“We did it!” One shouted.

“Up top!” Another responded.

“Med school degree, here I come!” Rose up from the crowd.

However one student couldn’t bring herself to join in the revelry. Slipping out of the jostling crowd’s energized movement, ignoring the “Lucy, where are you going?” from one of her classmates. Instead, she focused on getting off of the school property. Away from the noise, the crowd, and the painful reminder that burnt in her chest. Like swallowing a pint of battery acid. She shut herself off as best she could, keeping her eyes locked on the concrete path in front of her leading away from the stark school building nearby. She avoided looking back, knowing her walls would break down if she let the memories they held crash against them, like a burst dam. A pain she'd done her damnedest to hold down threatened to break free.

So she walked. And walked. And walked. Her emotions alternating between a fevered mess, and silent contemplation. As she made her way to the bus-stop, just in time for a light-green bus to pull up gently alongside. So Lucy hopped on with an apathetic wave of her bus-pass, not even bothering to see the bus's destination or its driver. Taking a seat at the front of the bus, she desperately resisted the urge to turn her head and undoubtedly see the glances aimed at the back of her head.

Some curious glimpses, too innocent and unknowing. The pitied looks, bringing back memories both beautiful and painful. A symphony of bittersweet echoes of more chaotic, yet heart-warming times.

Lucy desperately tried to stop the shaking of her hands as she gripped the graduation cap in an unstable hold. Taking in shallow fast-paced breaths, desperately holding back the flood of tears. A wasted effort, as some small strands of blonde fingernail-long hair hidden slowly, but surely, became visible from the folds of the hat’s center, as the teen's hold tightened. The seemingly insignificant strands serving yet another painful reminder of all she’d lost. All of that suffering. All of those memories. Could she start to push past them so soon? Could she ever?

Eventually, feeling a red-hot sting behind her eyes, she decided without thought that the next stop would her stop. Ignoring the vibration of the phone in her pocket, she walked off the bus and started pacing in a random direction, unknowingly towards a lone parking space looking out over the city skyline. Eventually stopping by a well-worn bench, just beside the space, she was slowly starting to remember the seemingly random stop. Until a memory finally broke free. Along with the last of her resolve, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Knowing what she'd lost.

‘Dakota,’ Lucy thought to herself. ‘What I wouldn’t give to go back there with you. To spend a moment, here again, to start a whole new life together. Our life together.’ She didn't try to stop the weeping as she reached down, looking with tear-clouded eyes for her phone. Planning to match one of her many cherished photos to that memory. Only to see a single email notification placed at the forefront. With a sender’s name that should have been impossible.

She opened it without hesitation, not thinking of how or why such a message could have been made. Yet was greeted to nothing but a single video file labeled ‘read me, please’. As she looked at the file with both dread and longing, Lucy wondered if she could take one more heart-shaped arrow to the chest. Minutes passed as she gazed down at the now tear-covered screen. Turning itself off several times, only to be toggled back on by its user moments later.

Until Lucy tightened the grip of the phone in her hand, though the shaking failed to cease, and opened the video. Resolving to see the message. If not for her sake, then for Dakota’s. No matter how much it hurt, those memories were easily the best of her life. No matter what, she wouldn’t let herself forget. The way that light would flow along with her light blonde hair. That gentle twinkle in her hazel eyes that came with every fresh idea. And the gentle feeling of being in each other’s arms, ready to face anything together.

Lucy would always remember her. Damn the pain. Damn the sleepless nights. Damn that empty feeling in her chest. She’d carry those memories in her heart until the end of time. Always with her, no matter what.

With every day. With every hour.

With every heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be brutally honest, Dakota's death hit me pretty hard. Every time I hear the soundtrack or watch the hardest-hitting chapters I get tears in my eyes and a shakedown of my soul. I know it happened for a reason. It was the whole point of the book, for Pete's sake. But that's the thing, it is still a book. Different interpretations can have very different outcomes and messages but can still exist without insulting either's messages.
> 
> The original tells of a doomed romance that's still worth the pain to experience the love, affection, and memories that are made together. 
> 
> I simply wish to take that and give a new interpretation. One that says that no matter what, there's always hope. Everyone can see that light at the end of the tunnel. And maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to reach it.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. All 5 of you. And I'll see you soon for the next update.


	2. Chapter one: A strong start.

Nine months earlier

Senior year. The last, and most important year of high school. And starting it all at a new place, with a planned after-class job to boot, having only a single friend in the entire school.

So, no pressure then.

Lucy lightly tapped her foot against the walkway as she sat, the rhythmic *tap* *tap* *tap* an attempt to calm the nerves from having yet  _ another  _ move. And so close to the end of her main education, it was a given that some problems would arise.  Her mind kept focusing on the small little sparks of fear flickering away in her mind, which she desperately tried to snuff out before they grew or spread too far. Over and over. One after another. Each worry she shot down would only be replaced by another.

_ 'You can’t make any new friends.’ _

‘I made one a few weeks ago.’

_ 'They’ll hate your outfit.’ _

‘I don't think a denim jacket could be  _ that  _ far out of fashion.’

_ ‘You’ll get kicked out before winter break’ _

‘I doubt that very much’

The intrusive thoughts were easily shot down, her therapist’s instructions running through her mind like clockwork until none remained. The whirlwind of thoughts settling down, as she pulled her jacket closer around her shoulders. The random strings of worries had become so much easier to take care of in the last few months. And hopefully, that technique would hang around, at least a little while longer.  Lucy ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, the tapping against the walkway slowly ceased as she let out a long exhale, her posture and breathing slowly easing off. Though within seconds of her small victory, Lucy was pulled back to reality as a double tap on her shoulder brought an acquainted face into focus. 

“Morning Lucy!” Amy greeted her, taking a seat beside her on the bench. “You all ready to start your last year of high school?”

Lucy hesitated for a moment before answering. “I suppose so.”

Amy set her rucksack down to the side before returning her attention to Lucy. “I know you’re worried, but trust me. The people here are great to newcomers. You’ll be a part of the furniture in no time.”

“Yeah, but most people don’t join in their  _ senior  _ year. Honestly, I’d be lucky to jump into a friend group that’s already had three years to grow. I’ll probably have to settle with being invisible for a few days until everyone’s routines startup.”

“Again, trust me” Amy reiterated, sending a smile her way. “You look great, you’re smart, and once you’ve settled in you can be funny as hell. Give it some time and you’ll have friends in no time.”

Lucy nodded, a ghost of a smile making its way to her face before she abandoned her place on the bench. “Thanks, Amy.” She looked back, waiting for her friend to follow suit before heading into the building.

“And hey, look on the bright side. When the tests start flowing, you’ll be wishing for college in no time!” They shared a chuckle as the pair, at last, passed through the double doors into the school.

Lucy settled into the routine of checking the school's looks for a first impression. Well, the place was clean for a start. Which already brought it up a few spaces on the ‘schools of Lucy’s past/present list’. There seemed to be _working_ air conditioning for once, so no heatstroke come summer. And the gentle white/grey color scheme worked very well for the halls.  So the place had the looks and the necessary precautions against passing out mid-test due to dehydration. Scratch two off the mental checklist, at least. Though Lucy realized she should probably start her _actual_ checklist. The first objective: find the homeroom. 

As Lucy fished her schedule from the grey rucksack on her back, Amy mirrored the movement fetching her own. Before opening the homeroom section.  “Who do you have for homeroom?” 

“Er, someone called Mr. McCormick. You?”

“Well, you’ll be glad to know we share the same homeroom. And McCormick is great for homeroom. He treats it as an extended study hall, so we have the plus of…”

Lucy was only paying half attention as her glance followed the club posters along the hall, only to land on a pair of lone seniors. One standing in the middle of the hall, talking with a full-of-life smile into a video camera the other had aimed towards her.  Lucy froze for a moment. She looked so… So… Lucy didn’t even know how to describe her look. It was striking but calm. Bold, yet charming. A collage that, combined with the gentle hand waves she made to the camera, her eyes and smile were framed like living marble, Lucy was awe-struck.

She finally snapped out of it, catching the tail-end of what the mysterious stranger was saying.

“...I finally decided to hop on social media. And all I have to say to that is… Here’s to another year of our parents and teachers having no idea what we’re up to!” 

“Lucy, are you even listening to me?”

“Err…” Lucy snapped her head back to a slightly annoyed Amy, though before she could get an apology out their attention was captured by one of the pair yelling out to her.

“Hey, you walked into our shot!” The shorter of the two called out pushing her glasses back before frantically waving her out of the way.

“Oh, sorry!” Lucy apologized, cringing backward out of the shot. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

The charming girl runs a hand through her hand as she sent a gentle look to Lucy. “Distracted, were you?”

“...Maybe,” Lucy admitted, shrinking slightly into herself. Trying to hold back a blush. Whether the girl caught onto it or not, Lucy didn’t know.

“It’s okay, Heather. I think our new friend here is perfect for our intro segment anyway.” Dakota reassured.

“...If you say so.” ‘Heather’ replied, moving slightly around whilst reframing the shot.

Amy seemed hesitant. “Lucy, we really should be going. We don’t want to be late--. Oh, hey Heather. I… didn’t see you there.” 

Even if Lucy was under a little ‘gay panic’ moment of her own, she wasn’t blind. The way Amy’s hands fidgeted around, Heather’s gentle taps against the camera, and the faded pink flush they both shared.  It was interesting that Amy hadn’t mentioned a ‘Heather’ before.  But before Lucy could act on, or even fully process the information, the still-unknown stranger stepped forward extending a hand, again flashing that smile. That damn beautiful smile.

“Dakota Winchester, at your service. You must be new.” She jumped in, radiating confidence.

“Oh, yeah. I am. How’d you- How’d you find that out?” Lucy replied, starting to shake off a little of her awkwardness.

Dakota just smiles. “I know everyone at this school. And trust me, I would’ve remembered seeing you before.”

Fighting off another blush, Lucy keeps going. ‘So far, so good’. “My name’s Lucy. Lucy Greenfield.”

“Lucy…” Dakota takes it in, her eyes not leaving Lucy. “It fits you very well. And can I say, you look stunning today? Totally camera-ready. Right, Heather?”

Heather poked her head out from behind the camera again, taking Lucy in before giving a small nod.  “A pretty good start. Honestly, she looks better than you.” She jabs out, with no real malice behind it.

Dakota clutches her heart with faux hurt. “Ouch, how you wound me so!” She leans towards Lucy, lowering her voice to a whisper. _“She’s not wrong, though.”_

“Thanks.” She replies, her voice starting to level out.

Dakota motions for the camera to restart its roll, before Dakota slips back into camera mode like putting on a brightly-colored face mask. It’s still covering a part of herself with something new, but that twinkle in her eyes could still be seen.

“So, when did you move here, Lucy? How’re you liking Willow Creek High so far?” Dakota asked, eyes on Lucy. While the blonde in question looked warily towards the camera. A deer stuck in headlights, until Dakota took a step closer, lowering the mask, and dropping her voice to a whisper…  _ “Just pretend the camera isn’t here. We’re just two people having a casual conversation.” _

Taking in a breath, Lucy formulated a response; “Um, okay… Well, I moved here at the beginning of the summer, so I’ve been in Boston for a couple of months. And I’ve only been at this school for about fifteen seconds… But so far, it’s pretty typical. Just like every other high school I’ve been to.” 

“Sounds like you’ve been to a lot of them,” Dakota remarks.

Lucy just shrugs, hoping to play it off without any further questions. There hadn’t been any venom to Dakota’s words, but some things were just better left unsaid.

Dakota thinks for a second, pursing her lips together before moving to the next query. “Okay, serious question… Do you think you have what it takes to be a panther?”

Confused, Lucy responds. “...Like, the animal?”

A small chuckle enters the air, Dakota lightly shaking her head at the answer. “Not exactly, but now I’m legit curious about your answer to that question.”

Lucy takes a second before answering, wondering if there was some inside joke she was missing. Before a cough and a head-shake from Amy brought her attention a big panther mascot painted on a giant poster to her right.  “Oh! Well, if you’re asking if I’ve got school spirit…” She pauses, before settling on an answer. “I’m not used to getting involved with it. But, this is my best chance to change that.”

Dakota raises an eyebrow, “You’re thinking of gaining loyalty for a school you’ve been at for less than a minute?” She asks with a hint of genuine curiosity.

Lucy looks back sheepish “What can I say? Thanks to a really good first impression, this place’s getting under my skin.”

The pair share a long look, Dakota’s eyes showing a mysterious shine as Lucy's heart starts to feel so… so… She couldn’t quite put the feeling into words.

Her thoughts are cut off as Dakota moves on. “Now, I’m sure everyone’s dying to know the answer to this next question… are you single?” She asks with her attention still fully on Lucy.

Said girl is flustered with such an open question, searching for an answer. But before she can decide on the least-embarrassing answer, the blaring sound of the first bell passes through the hallway.

“Ah, saved by the bell,” Dakota remarks, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I’d better let you go before Amy has an aneurysm. See you later, Lucy.” She bids farewell, walking back down the hallway from whence she appeared. But not before looking back and giving lucy a final warm smile.

Wait. That’s it.

Warm.

After knowing her for only a few minutes at best, Lucy could already tell that there was warmth in everything Dakota. Her looks, the gentle smiles, the way she could speak so openly and with such care. But still manage to have a bit of fun, coaxing her out of the 'new girl' shell. To top it off, with someone she'd only just met.  Lucy felt so happy at meeting someone with such a unique personality, someone who could catch and keep her attention as easy as breathing. And something about that last look in Dakota's eyes as she turned away, Lucy was starting the think that her parting words were more than just a usual goodbye. With that smile and hopeful gaze, it was starting to feel more like a promise.

One she was starting to hope would be kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We'll be going through the story, but things won't be quite the same. Not just the ending. Things may play out a little differently than before.
> 
> I hope you enjoy some of the additions to MC. I know they may not be for everyone, but I figured it could be an interesting change that may give the story a new depth.


End file.
